User talk:Cartoonprincess
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:IStart a Fanwar/@comment-Cartoonprincess-20101102173412 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Katydidit (Talk) 17:35, November 2, 2010 Re: Hey Hi there, most people here call me mak, I don´t really care. I first got into Cam through fanfiction; I kind of have a weakness for romantic stories with THIS kind of pairing. Key EPISODE ... I don´t really remember; I simply started looking for Cam moments after a while (at first, I watched iCarly for laughs only and didn´t really pay attention to anything else but the humor). And don´t worry, I like people who seem a little crazy lol. Mak23686 20:18, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey! OMG I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE CHEESE I MADE A RELIGOUN ABOUT HIM!!!! I ANNOY EVERYONE AT SCHOOL BECAUSE IM A CHESTRIN! LOL! Who is this?! Cartoonprincess 14:03, November 7, 2010 (UTC)Cartoonprincess the person above me its meeee NeveisCheese☼ 20:12, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I loveee cheeessseeeee i like chocolate milk That was my first guess! XD Cartoonprincess 20:17, November 7, 2010 (UTC)Cartoonprincess Hey! :D Hey! What's up? I saw the comment you left on my page, and yeah I really think we are alike! Lol! XD MaryanSStarseddielover98 23:35, November 7, 2010 (UTC)MaryanSStarseddielover98 Hello honey bun! :D Hey hun! :) How are you? I was just wondering, did you really change to Creddie? :) Not trying to be rude, just wondering :) -PrincessPuckett Sorry, but no. I'm still 100% Seddie. I was just admitting that the Creddie kisses were cute. I never once said I was switching. Hope you don't think any less of me. I certainly don't have anything against Creddiers, just mean ones. XD We can still be friends, though, if you want to. (*Hopefully*) LOL! Cartoonprincess 20:03, November 12, 2010 (UTC)Cartoonprincess:) haha it's okay xD I am also 100% Seddie,no lie, i just don't lik when peopl say mean things, or fight xD Sorry...But yes we can be friends :) Hiya! :D We do seem to have a lot in common if you love both pancakes and Seddie! haha :) Hmm.. conversation started. Well, can you just not wait for iSaFW?! I really do hope that Seddie is kind of the main outcome of it. I just hope that after it happens all the Seddie people will be obnoxious about it. How do you think a "Seddie" scene will play out in the episode? IgnaLovesPancakes 06:04, November 13, 2010 (UTC)IgnaLovesPancakes Hey! I am definately freaking out over iSAFW!!! It's funny because I was just thinking about how a "Seddie" scene would play out! Unfortunately, I'm not very original when it comes to these things.... I was thinking that Freddie would be jealous of Carly/Adam in the beginning, but near the end of the episode he would start to reevaluate his feelings for Carly, and look back on all the nice times he and Sam have had together, as well as the hilarious times they fought. Sam would start thinking about it, too, and they would both realize how much they really enjoy eachother's company. Long story short, they would get together at the end, but not tell anyone, to prevent further arguements between the fans. Then, in the next episode, iHire an Idiot, Freddie would admit to Carly that he is in love with someone, but, it's not her. So, what do you think!?!? I know it's a little corny, but it does seem to go with the way the show is going. For the record, I wouldn't really mind if Creddie happened in the episode. Before, it would have bothered me, but, I'm more flexible now. Whew! Ok! I said a lot!!!! TTYL, Cartoonprincess 13:46, November 13, 2010 (UTC)Cartoonprincess Sup Oh, hey. No, I'm not on there, just here and some of the RuneScape wikis. And yes, I do love Jennette with all my heart. I'd literally do anything for her. I really hope she likes the gifts I bought her, and you're right, I'd never think of her in a perverted way. So yeah, nice to meet you! =) If you have a YouTube, add me on there, as well as Myspace, Failbook, and Twitter. XD Lord Rapter 22:55, November 13, 2010 (UTC) hello! hey cartoonprincess!! Thanks for the nice message... I would love to talk to you about.. anything lol. Unfortunately, I am a horrible conversation starter but I'm a good listener haha. You can ask me anything you want and I will try to answer and keep the conversation going :) I'm glad I have someone to talk to because people don't usually leave me messages unless I leave them one first... :D Thanks again!!!! Samlovesham 00:56, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey! It's okay if you're not really a great conversationalist; neither am I, really! LOL! I just like being on good terms with everybody when I'm on a site, like this. Truth be told, I'm actually kind of a shy person in real life, and it's only when I'm on the internet that my true personality shows. (Which is outgoing and a bit sassy!) I really like this site and the people in it because I finally found people I can talk to about iCarly, without them giving me a weird look! LOL! Luv ur nickname, btw! Cartoonprincess 14:32, November 14, 2010 (UTC)Cartoonprincess;) Hi! Hi Cartoonprincess. I got your message. You said we could talk about iCarly, well, I could tell you all the things I like. I liked Seddie before in Season 1-2. In Season 3 (where I come from, we haven't reached Season 4 yet), I grew to like Creddie. The two reasons I like about Seddie: 1. Sam and Freddie are kind of cute. 2. I think the fighting is like, cool. Could you tell me why you like about Seddie or Creddie? Thanks! Hey! I like Seddie because it's spontaneous and unpredictable!!! Like, you never know what they might say or do to eachother!!! Honestly though, Creddie is cute, too! I liked Creddie up until mid-season 2, which is sort of opposite of you! Did you start liking Creddie because of episodes like iSPD and iSYL? Where do you come from? I would hate having to wait for new episodes longer than I have to! Especially when everyone else has already seen them! But, I suppose there's always the internet, right!? LOL! Who are you, btw? TTYL, Cartoonprincess 14:38, November 14, 2010 (UTC)Cartoonprincess HIIII! Hello Yello, I'm Seddie Lover, and I have a STRONG MAJOR love for Seddie, you can see from my username. Do you want to be friends! I love NICK, I like Big Time Rush, Victorious, The Naked Brothers Band, T.U.F.F. Puppy, Spongebob, and The Fairy Oddparents, mostly iCarly! I don't really have an interest in Creddie, just it's Friendship. I do like Cam Friendship, it's good, LOL. OMG! I love Fairly Oddparents, Victorious, Naked Brothers Band and T.U.F.F Puppy, too!!!!! I would say I'm a major Seddie lover, as well! Of course we can be friends!!! Next time, though, could you sign your name just so I know who you are. It's way less confusing that way. LOL! TTYL, Cartoonprincess 21:35, November 14, 2010 (UTC)Catoonprincess Sure thing!!! I enjoy seeing Seddie moments, and it sometimes bother me when I see a Creddie moment. I'm twelve years old, and I've been that age a few months. I can't wait for iStart A Fanwar, it will be awesome!! I looooove Jack Black, he's soooooo awesome, LOL!!!!! Seddie Lover 22:59, November